Absolutely Not!
by Medie
Summary: Dumbledore hires a new DADA instructor and Snape quite disagrees with his choice. A Slayer?! (Crossover with BTVS & Highlander)


Title: Absolutely Not!  
Author: M.  
E-mail: medison@thezone.net  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, me no own Buffy, me no own concepts of Highlander...me do own Kathleen. ;-)  
Summary: A Slayer the new Defense Against The Dark Arts instructor? Over Snape's dead body. ;-)  
Rating: PG  
Category: Highlander/Harry Potter/BTVS crossover.  
Timeline: After Goblet of Fire, pre BTVS.  
  
Prequel to a longer crossover....  
  
"Absolutely Not!"  
by M.   
------  
  
It seemed to Severus Snape that Albus Dumbledore had most certainly lost his mind.   
  
Standing in the headmaster's office, looking at the latest professor to join the staff, he was quite convinced of   
that fact.  
  
"This is absolutely ludicrous!" Snape protested, gesturing disdainfully at the raven-haired woman. "A *Muggle* cannot  
teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! The very idea is laughable at best . . . Hogwarts will be the laughing stock of  
the wizarding community!"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore interjected patiently. "Ms. Ryan is not a Muggle. She is a Slayer. Moreover, she is an Immortal,  
one of a select few, I might add, that actually acknowledges the wizarding community exists. Two centuries of practical  
experience battling the very things we are teaching our students to defend against can hardly be discounted. Rather, I   
would think it would stand as a glowing qualification."  
  
"Were she training young Slayers," Snape gritted out. "I would agree. However, she will be expected to educate young   
wizards and witches . . . how can she expect to demonstrate the practical application of spells?"  
  
"I can't." Speaking for the first time, the Irish Slayer fixed her calm gaze on the Potions Master's face, meeting his  
gaze evenly. "I wouldn't dream of doing so." Her deceptively youthful features barely disguised her mirth as she   
continued. "Any more than you would dream of picking up a stake and taking on a pack of vampires . . . needless to   
say, Professor Snape, for the practical application of spells, I will require assistance."   
  
"Assistance, which," Dumbledore interjected. "I can say, has already been procured. Ms. Ryan recommended someone and   
he is a former graduate of Hogwarts, I am happy to say."  
  
"Albus," Sitting down, Snape inhaled slowly. "This is a bad idea."  
  
"No, I don't believe it is." His old friend disagreed, his ordinarily lively gaze strangely subdued. "These are   
dangerous times. You and I are both aware of this. Our many troubles over the previous few years have proven a strong   
testament to that fact. Having someone well-versed in dealing with such matters as a member of the teaching staff can   
only help us. Ms. Ryan's experiences are varied, as the life of a Slayer demands, and our students need an education   
that is more than just spells and potions. Many of them are going to shoulder terrible burdens in the next few years,  
the very least we can do is give them every advantage we can."  
  
"I'm not unaware of the difficulties that will be inherent in teaching here," Kathleen spoke respectfully but as an   
equal, reminding Snape of her true age. "But I agree with Dumbledore and, at the risk of sounding arrogant, you need   
me. You need a Slayer and I'm probably the only one you can get." She folded her arms across her midsection and smiled   
faintly. "Tell you what, Professor, why don't you sit in on a few classes? If you don't think the best interests of the  
students are being served then I will be more than happy to sit down with you both and revisit the situation."  
  
"You can hardly argue with that offer." Dumbledore noted, humor returning to his face. "I believe Ms. Ryan is being quite  
reasonable, all things considered."  
  
"All things considered?" The other wizard countered with a raised brow.   
  
"Well, Severus, you have hardly been civil . . . " His friend chuckled softly. "Even for you . . . you have been . . . "  
  
"Rude." The Slayer in their midst said without preamble. "I don't mind." She grinned. "The company I usually am forced to  
keep has little in the way of manners."  
  
The tease had the elicited effect as Snape bristled and pulled his dignity about him as he would his cloak and stood to   
his feet, looking down at her with an aristocratic air. "I believe, Ms. Ryan, having you here will prove to be as much of  
a disruption as the Potter boy . . . "  
  
"Probably." She agreed with a merry nod. "Quite probably."  
  
"Good evening, Albus . . . Ms. Ryan." With barely a dismissive glance in her direction, the Potions Master swept from the  
room, leaving a bemused headmaster and newly hired professor in his wke.   
  
Kathleen paused for a long moment then looked to her employer. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"He is." Dumbledore affirmed. "Often times worse . . . "  
  
"And you hired him because . . . "  
  
"He was willing to do something few of our kind were . . . willingly place himself in the very heart of the lion's den."   
The seemingly ancient wizard responded. "He found a way back from a darkness that would have consumed lesser men. He may   
not seem it, but Severus Snape is a man highly deserving of all the respect I can give him." He paused then leaned forward  
with a conspiratorial smile. "But you'd best not tell him such . . . it'll go right to his head and he'll be insufferable  
for months. Understood?"  
  
Laughing, the Slayer shook her head. "What I understand, sir, is that in more than two centuries . . . well . . . let's   
just say I thought my life was strange before I came here. I suddenly have the impression I will look back on those days   
as 'when my life was normal' and, for me, that is a quite terrifying thought."  
  
"Behind that comment, as behind a good many I hear, I believe there is a highly interesting story." Dumbledore pointed out  
with some amusement as he stood and held out a hand. "Someday, soon I hope, I'll prevail upon you to tell me, but in the   
meantime, I'll settle for welcoming you to Hogwarts." He chuckled ruefully. "May your tenure here surpass your more recent  
predecessors. Though, however long a period you are here . . . I am quite sure, it will no doubt be a lively one. Welcome   
to Hogwarts, Ms. Ryan...welcome indeed."  
  
finis 


End file.
